


Batflash

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily stories 🦇 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Barry Allen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Hi I'm Bethany Allen I'm the fastest women aliveIn a au were Barry Allen is a woman named Bethany and she and Bruce fall in love and have the Batboys, Wally ends up with Artemis, Dick ends up with Zatanna, Jason ends up with Barbara, Tim ends up with Stephanie and Damian ends up with Jon's older sister Kara. yes I know there not siblings but in this universe they are. Also Hal is Bethany's brother





	1. Chapter 1

Before Bruce and Bethany fall in love 

Bethany P. O. V 

"recognized Flash 04"

I heard has I walked in I was a little late for the meeting at the watchtower so I ran and sat down in the meeting room I accidentally bumped into Bruce 

"sorry bat's" I said

He grunted and sat down the rest of the team came in we discussed a few non important things, after the meeting was finally over I went home

I opened the door Rudolph was hurting Wally I ran and picked him up Rudolph threw the beer bottle at me I dodged he punched me in the eye I fell holding Wally, Wally screamed

"mom!" he said 

"run!" I said

Wally ran outside Rudolph was trying to choke me I was almost out of breath he punched my lip I spit out blood in his face he was livid, I head budded him hard nocking him out I ran outside 

"Wally!" I yelled I kept yelling he ran into my arms I cried I hugged him tightly 

"mommy I want to leave" he said crying 

"we are honey" I said I ran to Hal's house 

Hal P. O. V 

Cooking myself supper I hear someone nocking I opened the door I was shocked my little sister bloody bruised holding Wally who is crying 

"Bethany what the hell happened!?" I asked 

"Rudolph was trying to hurt Wally but he didn't" she said 

Dammit Beth shit fuck I'm going to kill him I hugged her she started crying 

"mommy I'm hungry" Wally said 

"come on guy's you two can stay here and I'll cook supper" I said 

"you don't" I cut her off 

"Beth please stop go sit down and relax" I said she smiled and sat on the table 

Wally sat next to her I'm so worried had this been going on for a while or was it all of the sudden. I made them supper they ate dinner Wally fell asleep Bethany layed him on the couch she sat on the table I sat with her 

"thanks Hal " she said 

"Bethany what happened" I asked 

"it started when he lost his job and started drinking he would only hit me once but this time was different he was trying to hurt Wally I ran and grabbed him I told Wally to run he did Rudolph punched me twice I knocked him out and I ran out found Wally and ran here" 

5 months! She fought back tears 

"hey you did the right thing Bethany" I said 

"did I, honestly Hal do you really think I did what I wasn't there what if Wally is never the same because of me" 

I hugged her she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Bethany P. O. V

I told Joe he was furious he arrested Rudolph, I sold my house and bought a new place so I could start fresh, I got a divorce, 2 days since I divorced Rudolph there is a meeting tonight at the watchtower I told Hal to tell everyone I couldn't make it 

Hal's P. O. V 

I went to the meeting I sat down I'm so angry everyone came in Bruce stood he looked around 

"where's Flash?" Bruce asked 

I slammed my fist but I accidentally used my ring and made a huge dent in the table everyone looked at me shocked except Bruce he just stared 

"personal reason's" I mumbled mad 

Diana touched my shoulder calm I relaxed more and unclinched my fist Diana put her hand down 

Bruce continued wall I imagined ways to kill Rudolph he finshed I walked out someone grabbed my shoulder I turned, I was about to leave but Diana stopped me 

"tell me my friend what happened" her voice soft I wanted to yell I took a deep breath 

"nothing" I said I looked away from her she moved my chin to her

"OK but promise me you'll keep this between you and me" I asked she gently nodded her head "OK so you know Flash is really important to me" I said 

"yes" she said 

"like she's all I have left after anyway" I huffed "she just got out of a abusive relationship" I said and took a deep breathe out, damn that felt better 

"is she OK" Diana asked 

I touched my head frustrated "Hu no she's not" I said Diana doesn't know she is my baby sister 

"have you spoken with her" she said 

"no" I said 

"go see her tell her how you feel" Dina said 

"wait what I don't like her she's my little sister" I said laughing 

Diana smiled she kissed my cheek and walked off I could feel my face get red 

Bethany P. O. V 

I heard a knock on the door Wally was at Joe's, I opened Bruce! 

"Bruce is something wrong?!" 

"no" he simply said he looked at me his eye's widened what the hell is going on 

"what happened to you?" he asked 

I touched my busted lip and black eye 

"oh that was from patrol" I said he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms 

"how?" he asked shit 

"oh just stopping a crook and he punched me" I said lying 

"Bethany quit lying to me" he said I touched my head embarrassed 

"why are you here Bruce?" 

"you weren't at the meeting last night" he said 

"well you're a detective I thought you already knew" 

"knew what" he asked I huffed and crossed my arms fighting back tears 

"I just went through a divorce my husband was abusive to me I came home and he was hurting Wally that's when I ended it" 

"are you OK?" 

He asked is he seriously asking me that I shook my head no fighting back tears. He walked to me and touched my shoulder tears streaming down my face, I was about to run he stopped me and too my shock he hugged me I cried a little 

"I failed him I failed my son" I said I completely forgot I was hugging him and spilled my guts out "I don't think I can ever trust myself again.. Oh Wally he tried to hurt him" I cried harder he hugged me tight "I'm such a horrible mother" I said

"Bethany you're not a horrible mother" he said I realized I was spilling my guts to Bruce I let go of him

"I'm so sorry" I said 

"Bethany it's OK" he said 

I dried my tears why he is being so sweet right now and making me fall for him 

"Bruce I really really appreciate you coming to me but I don't" I huffed "I.. 

" Bethany it's OK I just needed to make sure you were OK.. I need to go" he said 

"oh OK well I'll see you later" I said he left I shut the door that was crazy but sweet why did I stop him 

Weeks went life was going a little bit better, I got to know Bruce better he was stubborn but I couldn't help but love the asshole, I called him batsy for short wich drove him nuts

In my uniform and went on patrol, I ran into Bruce in his uniform, he didn't see me at first, he saw me

"flash" he said

"batsy" I said 

He huffed I laughed I ran on top of a building he shot his grappling hook across the building he held on and swung across he accidentally fell on me this is awkward he smirked did bat's just smirk

"that's for calling me batsy" he said 

he got up he offered his hand I grabbed it he helped me up the sun was rising, I was enjoying Bruce did I just think that. I sat on the edge of the building he sat next to me I was surprised I looked at the sunrise

"well bat's this has been a long enjoyable day or night but I've got a job to do" I said

"bye Flash" he said

I smiled and ran off


	3. Chapter 3

Me and bat's just took down Bane they took him to Arkham Bruce took a bad beating he refused to go to the hospital after the everyone left I was alone with him he didn't notice me

"fuck that hurts" he said he limped  I ran in front of him he moved me to the side

"bat's your not OK let me take you home" I said he kept walking he fell

"bat's!" I yelled I ran and caught him too heavy

I slowly layed him on the ground he was unconscious, I carried him on my back him I'm so worried about him I ran inside the Batcave, I put him on the stretcher I took his cowl off I screamed his head was bleeding

" no no no" I said

I ran I found a first aid, I quickly opened it and bandaged the side of his head quickly. Bruce started leaning down, I moved him to my shoulder, he layed his head I took his shirt off he grunted in pain he was bruised really bad, I hated seeing him like this I fought back tears I gently layed him down breathing heavy, he felt hot I looked in the first aid kit and saw a themommeter I put it in his mouth 110! I ran and got some ice I put it on his neck he moved I stopped him 

"dammit Bruce" I said

He was breathing heavy he seemed to be in a lot of pain he started moving

"be still" I said

"what happened" he mumbled

"rest bat's I explain later" I said he grunted I sat on the bed and held his hand I started crying he looked horrible 

"flash!" Alfred said shit! I got up and looked at Alfred

"sorry Alfred Bruce got hurt so I brought him here" I said drying my tears

"it's alright would you like some tea" Alfred said smiling

"I think I'll haft to pass but thank you" I said and ran off

That night Hal had watched Wally I took Wally home, Wally was asleep on the couch he hasn't changed since.. He's still my son I carried him to bed he hugged me

"love you mom" he said I hugged him tight

"love you too son" I said he layed down and fell asleep

Bruce's P. O. V

Fuck my damn my head I touched my head and felt something soft what the hell I looked in the mirror my shirt was off my head bandaged and my stomach was bruised all I remembered was Bethany telling me to stop then nothing, I walked to my seat I looked at the secretary videos I saw Bethany I turned the volume up..... I finshed watching Im a little shocked did she really care that much I leaned back in my chair I huffed damn everything hurts I thought about her crying how beautiful she is


	4. Chapter 4

There is a meeting tonight at the watchtower I decided I probably needed to go I put on my uniform and ran there

"recognized Flash 04"

I ran and sat down with the team

"how are you Flash" Diana asked

"I'm good thanks" I said

Bruce walked in I hope he's feeling better Clark seemed worried I glanced at Bruce he seemed to be in pain

After Bruce talked he started coughing a lot I ran to him everyone walked to him he put his hands on his knees

"I'm.. Fine" he said coughing only this time blood terrified

I tried to help him stand he put his arm around my shoulder Clark got on the other side we slowly walked him to the medical bay our doctor was shocked

"what the hell happened!?" he asked

"I'll explain later" I said the team looked at me shocked

Me and Clark layed Bruce on the stretcher he coughed more blood I was so scared 

"he's going to need surgery" he said

"I don't need shit" he said weak 

"if you don't you'll die!" the doctor said 

"just get it fucking done" Bruce said 

"everyone out" he said we left 

Has if someone stabbed my heart I felt horrible for leaving him I should have brought him here or the hospital when I had the chance 

After Bruce went through surgery we were all waiting in the lounge the large TV came on the doctor was sitting down looking at us

"he's going to live" he said has if everyone could breath now "but" there had to be a but "he's sick I advise someone take him home and watch him and make sure he rest" has if I was a magnet everyone looked at me 

"what?!Bruce hates my guts I'm literally the worst person to take care of him!" 

"you helped him when you could I think it would be best you take care of him" Clark said 

I huffed I do owe him for spilling my guts to him

"ok alright I'll watch Bat's" 

I took Bruce to his house the doctor said his medicine would make him different Alfred helped me put him to bed Hal watched Wally for me I stayed in the guest room close by I tried to sleep..


	5. Chapter 5

The next night I heard Bruce I walked in the lamp was on he was shirtles sitting on the bed 

"what are you doing here!?" he asked mad and shocked 

I slowly walked to him standing in front of him I looked at his face 

"answer me Bethany!" he said 

"try to remember yesterday" I said 

"we were at, the watchtower" I shook my head yes "I started coughing.. blood you ran to me and Clark you both walked me somewhere" he said

I touched my elbow with my other hand and tapping my foot fast nervous 

" we took you to the medical bay you had internal bleeding so they put you to sleep and did your surgery" 

"why are you here" he asked 

"the doctor said someone needed to stay with you the team decided that I would be the best candidate" I said

Bruce huffed and touched his head 

"I guess I should thank you" he said

I looked at him surprised 

"well I owed you one.. I guess I'll leave" I said he grabbed my arm he shook his head no he looked like he was in pain he let go of me

"OK I'll stay" I said

I was about to walk out of the room but he grabbed my hand again 

"stay" he mumbled

"ok" I said 

I sat on the other side of the bed and sat next to him 

"you want to talk" I asked him

"my parents were killed in front of me when I was seven , when I was 18 I left the country I traveled trained hard around the world I came back to Gotham, took the mantel batman the Bat's cinda scare the hell out of me, to help motivate me you after mom and dad" he said he seemed upset 

"I know people say I know how you feel to help make you feel better but I do" I said he looked at me confused "my mom was murdered when I was 8 years old, my brother and I moved in with a family friend I guess what I'm trying to say is that I get it" 

I halfway smiled at him I knew that changed him I knew how he felt 

"I'm sorry " he said I was a little surprised Bruce doesn't ever really talk about how he feels he moved closer to me

"about what?" 

"I never gave you the respect you deserve" he said 

"I thought you hated me " 

"I don't not look Bethany I'm not going to lie to you, you did cinda piss me off, but the first time in a long time I'm happy" 

Bruce p. O. V

I'm so in love with her I don't want to push to far I kissed her we made out

"Bruce your hurt" she said kissing me 

"I don't care".... I woke up she was sound asleep did we shit we did dammit. She woke up and realized she didn't have any clothes on the quickly put her clothes on her shirt was inside out 

"well keep this between you and me ok!" she said 

"one thing what happened last night?" I asked

"will I walked in and you asked me to stay and we talked" I cut her off 

"I remember now" I huffed "yes we will keep this to ourselves" I said 

"great ok so I guess you are good now I guess I probably need to leave" she said

I grunted I really don't want her to leave she ran off 

Bethany p. O. V

3 months later I've been throwing up I feel really sick and I haven't started my period in 3 months I bought a pregnancy test but I had to leave before I could take it, it was Joe's birthday , I pulled into Hals house I picked Wally up he was asleep I knocked Joe opened

"Bethany! Wally!" he said

He hugged me I hugged him 

"welcome home Beth" he said

"you ok?" he asked

I shook my head yes I layed Wally on the couch, I walked to bathroom I feel like shit I assume it's nothing, I thought about the pregnancy test what If there is no way but I haven't I just check and make sure I took it I heard a knock I panicked and put it in my purse

"you ok Beth?" Hal asked

"just fine" I said

yes it was a lie but I didn't know how to tell him, I came out I have no idea what it says we went to Joe's house I started making the cake wall Joe Wally and Hal go hang out I was almost done.. 

After the party I put Wally in the car seat he fell asleep I got in my car, and went home


	6. Chapter 6

Hals P. O. V 

I have a bad feeling Bethany left last night said she found some drug dealers close by and she was going and asked me to watch Wally I didn't want her to, she said she would be gone long but I'm really worried about her I decided to leave Wally with Joe I put on my ring and left when I got there it was bad the place was completely destroyed I looked around I saw Bethany's phone shit she tried to call me no no I need to find her I desperately tried to find her I saw something out of the corner of my eye I looked 

"Batman! What the hell are you doing here!?" 

"don't ask look let's just find her" he said

I was surprised he's trying to find my sister why? I decided not to ask nothing we found nothing except her phone and Bruce found out what the fucking drug dealers actually  sell illegal weapons to the black market they've even sold to Lex Luther this is all my fault.

Hours flet like weeks, weeks felt like months it got to the point the hole League was involved. Joe watched Wally so I could focus on finding Bethany. 2 weeks nothing I went to Bethany's house mabye I could find something I opened the door all the lights were off I turned them on I looked through Bethany's stuff I looked in her purse oh no please tell me that's not what I think it is I see a pregnancy test I looked at it dammit she's pregnant and she is missing, Bruce has some explanation for this I know it I went to headquarters everyone was there, Bruce was looking at the computer I slammed the pregnancy test in front of his face 

"what the hell is this about!" he asked mad 

"I could ask you the same Bethany got a divorce 9 months ago the only other man she's been with is you!" I said mad 

Everyone walked out to give us privacy except Diana, I folded my arms he looked at me, Diana wrapped her rope around his chest 

"dammit Diana!" he said he tried to get out 

"are you the father" she asked 

"yes!" he yelled Diana let him go he walked off 

"were are you going!?" I asked 

"to find out if Bethany is alive" he said 

"I'm coming with you" I said he grunted we left 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I honestly don't know what to think, I want her to be OK I'm worried about the baby if they find out she's pregnant they will kill her and my child I'm not going to let that happen, me and Hal found the place we suspected her to be, we snuck in taking the guards out I found cell I broke the chain I heard crying I looked I saw her, her hands tied above her head she didn't have any clothes on she was bloody and bruised 

"don't touch me!" her voice scared 

I touched her she was terrified her eye's shut she seemed to weak to open them shaking either from being cold or scared mabye both I took my cape off and wrapped it around her I cut the rope her arms went over my neck I carried her out Hal saw me 

"oh no no!" he kept saying he ran to me he touched his head 

"Hal calm down she's alright" I said 

He took a deep breath and touched his neck he shook his head yes we left. We took her to the hospital Hal changed he carried her in and I put on my regular clothes I walked in and sat in the waiting room, Hal walked he sat down with his hands in his pocket 

"they'll tell us in a few hours I don't, I don't know if she's still pregnant" he said my heart sank he called someone 

"hey Joe" he said and walked off on the phone


	7. Chapter 7

Bethany P. O. V 

Damn everything hurts I hear beeping I'm in a hospital I opened my eyes wearing a hospital gown I looked for someone anyone I saw a nurse she looked at me relieved 

"good your awake" she said she walked off I tried to be patient the doctor walked in 

"alright Bethany your pregnant and you suffered from some trauma you need to be on bedrest for your sake and the baby's" he said I was so relieved I didn't lose the baby it is Bruce's child the doctor went to see my family wall I waited 

Bruce's P. O. V 

Joe and Wally came I met them we were all in the waiting room, the doctor walked in we all got up and walked to him

"the baby's fine but she needs to stay on bedrest until the baby's born, she's conscious we can allow one person back at a time" he said

I'm so worried about her

"thanks" Joe said

Joe's P. O. V 

I walked in she looked bad I shut my eyes 

"hey Joe" she said crying I walked and sat next to her I held her hand I felt a tear stream down my face 

"hey I'm ok the baby is OK were both OK" she said 

"I know Bethany" I huffed "do you love him?" I asked 

"Joe! Of course I do love him after everything I went through, I honestly didn't think I could ever trust anyone ever again" she said 

"OK you have my blessing" I said she took a deep breath 

"thank you" she said I kissed her head and walked out 

Hal's P. O. V 

I walked in she looked pretty beat up I huffed and sat on the bed she touched my arm I held her hand 

"dammit Bethany you just had to scare me, I don't want to lose you too" I said fighting back tears 

"Hal just shut up and hug me" she said crying I hugged her 

"I'm so sorry Bethany" I said 

"Hal this wasn't your fault" she said crying 

I hugged her for a while 

"Bruce is here" I said 

"what?! How long" she asked 

"since you have been here" I said 

She took a deep breath 

"I'll let you talk to him" I said she smiled I went to get him 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I walked to Bethany I miss her so much I walked in she started crying has did I

"I guess we're even now" she said 

I shook my head no I walked fast and kissed her 

" I don't want to be even, I love you so much Bethany " she was shocked "I should have told you that sooner I should have kissed you sooner I'm so in love with you I was just to damn stubborn to admit it " I said 

"I love you too" she said crying I kissed her again 

"marry me" I mumbled but I meant it 

"Bruce your forgetting I come with 3 not just me and the baby" she said 

"are you kidding Wally is exactly like his mom and if I love you I'm sure I will love him" I said she kissed me 

"yes" she mumbled


	8. Chapter 8

Me and Wally moved in with Bruce 4 days until my due date trying to sleep Bruce was out on patrol I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I sat up I was in a lot of pain suddenly my water broke shit I pushed a button telling Bruce I'm in labor I yelled in pain Alfred nocked 

"c..ome in!" I said in pain he ran in Wally ran in

"mom!" he said 

"baby decided to come early" I said 

Alfred grabbed my bags and put them in the car I got in Bruce finally made it we left 

We made it to the hospital we went in they took me to the emergency room after hours of labor I had the baby it's a boy, Joe  Wally and Hal came to the hospital they were in the waiting room we decided to name him Dick Grayson Wayne I held Dick in my arms I'm so grateful he's ok and healthy they came in Wally ran in the bed 

"Wally your a big brother" I said 

Wally touched his hand he opened his eyes Wally laughed 

"he looks so little" Wally said 

They all walked closer everyone had a turn holding Dick 

Weeks later Bruce and I got married

Years later 

Wally just turned 6 Dick is 3 they were both so much like me, Bruce and I both decided that not to let the boys crime fight until they were 13. Bruce and the boys were playing outside I'm 5 months pregnant, I'm so happy Bruce saved me from a dark place mentally and physically, Wally has a real dad, my pregnancy went by fast before I knew it I was at the hospital holding the baby we named him Jason Peter Wayne 

years later Wally took my mantel and became kidflash when he was 13 he's now 16 and Dick is 13 he took the mantel Robin and Jason is 10 we have to more sons Tim who is 7 and Damian is 6, Wally is the only one who inherited my speed 

In the kitchen making cookies because I'm bored, Wally ran in and grabbed a couple of cookies 

"Wallace Wayne!" I yelled 

Dick, Jason, Damian and Tim walked in eating cookies I got a phone call 

Bruce's p. O. V 

I walked in Bethany threw her phone 

"no no!" she kept saying 

"Bethany what's wrong" I asked 

She touched her head and held her arm 

"that was my ex husband he just got out of prison and wants custody of Wally" she said crying I was livid I hugged her 

Wally P. O. V 

"mom? What's wrong?" I asked she hugged me tight she let go she put her hand on my shoulders 

"we need to talk alone Wally" she said we both ran to my room I sat on my bed she slowly walked and sat down with me she held my hand something is wrong, please tell me 

"mom" I said 

"honey that was your father on the phone" she said I instantly had a flashback of him hurting mom and me

"he said he wants to see you" she said I got up and started pacing back and forth 

" 11 years and now he thinks I don't remember what he did to us!" I said not pacing 

"you still remember" she asked 

I stopped and looked at her shit I didn't want her to know I remember that

"yes mom I do" I huffed "I don't want any part of him" I said

she ran and hugged me and kissed my head she walked out to give me some time to think, I left a note for mom I ran to Artemis's house we don't get along well but I don't want worry mom, or Dick worried about me and I don't know who else so I knocked she opened shocked to see me I scratched the back of my head 

"hey hot stuff" 

She rolled her eyes

"Wally what are you doing" she asked I huffed 

"look can we talk" I asked 

"ah sure" she said and let me in I ran and sat down 

"my mom isn't home so make it snappy" she said 

"my dad just got out of prison and wants to see me" 

"what?!" she asked she sat next to me 

"when I was a kid he abused my mom and then one night he tried to hurt me my mom ran to me she told me to run outside I did then I saw her run outside I ran to her she held me and ran to my uncle's that's all I remember.. Look I'm sorry I just didn't have anyone to talk to" 

Artemis hugged me I needed a hug 

"thanks Artemis" I said 

"so now what are you going to do?" she asked 

"I told my mom I never wanted to see him again I'm hoping I don't" I said she hugged me tight and kissed my cheek


	9. Chapter 9

Wally's P. O. V 

Fuck shit I'm so fucking pisssed and a little scared I haft to make a statement to the court so I don't haft to live with my fake ass father Rudolph and on top of all of it mom has to make a statement and now my little brother's know! 

The day I haft to go to court with mom, dad did I just think of Bruce has my dad anyway, pawpaw Joe and uncle Hal came, I put on my suit on everyone was wearing nice clothes we went inside I saw the judge my family sat in the back wall me mom and Bruce sat in the front I saw my asshole dad walk in he smiled at me and stood next to his lawyer 

"this case is the dealing with the custody of Wallace West" the judge said 

Hours went by my family and Rudolph made statements he made outrageous remarks saying that Bruce beats me and that's why I'm scared, it was my turn I walked up 

"raise your right hand" the cop said I did and touched the Bible with my left "do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God" 

"yes you honor" I said I sat down a man walked up with papers I feel sweat drop down my face I saw the door open Artemis and Dick walked in and sat next to my family I was relieved I took a deep breath 

"did your father ever abuse you" he asked 

"yes" I said

"when was the first time he abused you and your mother" he asked I took a deep breath 

"I was 5 years old I walked in the room and smelled alcohol I don't know why but he hit me hard my mom opened the door she ran and picked me up she told me to run outside I did I waited when she came" I looked at my mom she was teary-eyed "she was bruised in her eye and a busted lip we went to my uncle's " I said 

"and after that your mother was in a relationship with Bruce Wayne is this true" he asked 

I looked at Bruce he seemed mad he soften his expression 

"yes" I said 

"and did he ever hit you" he asked 

"no never" I said 

"and did he ever hit your mother" 

Now you're pissing me off

"no" I said mad

"and did he ever abuse your brothers in any" I cut him off

"this is about me not them" 

"just answer the question son" he said 

"first of all I'm not your son and second Bruce Wayne has been a better father husband and man than Rudolph and I would call Bruce my dad rather then Rudolph!" I yelled 

"order order I will have order in this court" the judge said hitting his mallet "case dismissed for one hour" he said I got down and walked to my family 

"Wally I'm not the same man" I hear Rudolph say I could smell the drugs on him I ignored him I walked to mom and Bruce she hugged me then Artemis and Dick, I sat down


	10. Chapter 10

We waited outside the court room finally we went in I saw Rudolph and his lawyer freaked out talking, the judge walked in and sat down

"the jury has decided Wallace West mother and adopted father will have full custody of Wallace case dismissed " he said

"I object!" Rudolph yelled

"thats enough sir!" he said 

Rudolph ran to me Bruce put his arm in front of me, the cops ran and grabbed him they took him back he hit the mallet

"your free to go home Wallace" he said

I was so relieved shocked happy all at once mom hugged me crying Dick hugged me tight we went to pawpaw Joe's to celebrate Alfred brought Damian Tim and Jason, Jason and Tim ran and hugged me

"don't go!" Jason said crying 

"hey hey Jay I'm not going anywhere" I said and picked him up he hugged me tight Tim squeezed my leg I carried Tim on my leg and walked to the couch holding Jason on my back I sat down Tim and Jason sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder Damian sat in my lap they fell asleep. I slowly got up and layed Damian down, everyone else was in the kitchen talking and laughing I grabbed my jacket and put it on I walked outside and sat on the steps for a while thinking, I heard the door open I looked it was my dad from now on I may not say it out loud but Bruce will always be my dad 

"hey" I said 

He sat next to me 

"you alright kid" he asked 

"yeah I'm good just thinking" 

"you really are something Wally" 

"I know" I said joking he halfway smiled 

"I mean it what you said take guts" he said 

"thanks Bruce" I said he smiled and put his hand on my neck 

"your welcome son" he said

I was so relieved joyful that he accepted me from the beginning I thought about the times he treated me like a son 

"so tell me about this girl" he said 

I laughed a little 

"I cinda spelled my guts to her I guess she decided to come" 

"your mom did the same thing to me" he said

"like mother like son" I said 

"very true" he said 

"love you son" he said I was a little surprised 

"love you too dad" I said we walked inside Artemis hugged me 

Weeks later I kissed Artemis at new years eve I told mom we were dating apparently Dick kissed Zatanna not surprisingly. I gave Dick a piggy back ride and ran home we were gone for a few weeks we walked in Tim ran in and hugged me and Dick 

"Dick! Wally!" Tim said 

I walked to find mom, she was sitting down in the kitchen 

"oh Wally your home" she said 

"hey mom why is the house so quite" 

"oh Damian is asleep and I think Jason is in his room" she said 

I ran to his room I knocked really fast 

"what is it Wally" he asked mad 

"come on Jay I missed my brother" I said 

I opened the door he was sitting down on the floor with his arms crossed I sighed I grabbed him by his legs and carried him on my shoulder 

"Wally get off!" he said he hitting my back

"not until you tell me what's wrong?" 

He stopped hitting me I put him down he huffed I knelt down he looked him in the eye he hugged me I was shocked 

"Jason" 

"just shut up and hug me back" he said I did 

"Jason what is the matter" 

"can we just do something alone like just the two of us" he asked 

Then it hit me he missed me wall I was gone and I've cinda been spending a lot of time away from him I put my hands on his shoulders 

"we can go get ice-cream " 

His face lit up I carried him on my back I ran to mom 

"hey mom we were wanting to go get ice-cream" I asked 

She looked at us and smiled and said 

"of course but be careful and be back before dark" 

I ran to a ice-cream place me and Jason ordered our ice-cream and ate, Jason's face was covered in ice-cream I laughed a little it was getting late started Jason yawning I smiled and picked him up on my back and ran home


	11. Chapter 11

Bethany P. O. V 

7 years later Wally married Artemis they have a son Allen he's 3, Dick is 20 he took the mantel nightwing when he was 19 he is in a in and out relationship with Zatanna, Jason is 17 he is Red Robin and is dating Barbara, Tim is 15 and Robin , and Damian is Robin and is 13, Barbara has been training with me and Bruce since she was 13, she's 16 now and is like are own daughter her father James Gordon does not know about her crime fighting life, we adopted Stephanie Brown she is 14, she was the cluemasters daughter 

Jason p. O. V

I leaned against the door shit everything hurts I hear someone banging on the door

"Jason!" I hear mom!

"momma" I try to say I spit out blood

"don't worry baby were going to get you out!" she said crying

"I'll be fine it was just a crowbar" I mumbled she hit the door harder 

I saw the bomb 

"I'm sorry mom... Dad..." 

"no no Jason don't you dare say that" she said crying 

Goodbye...

Bethany P. O. V 

Damn that hurt Jason! I see the fire I saw Bruce I ran to find Jason I found his body no! No! No!No! I start crying I held his body sitting on the ground 

"Jason Jason" I kept saying 

I hugged his body sobbing Bruce ran to me he knelt down 

"Jason" he mumbled 

I carried his body I couldn't look at Bruce I ran home I laid him on the stretcher 

"mom" I hear Damian and Tim say

"mom what is the matter" Stephanie said 

"out kids" I mumbled 

"mom" they said 

"I said get out!" I yelled at them they did 

Damian p. O. V 

We left I caught a glimpse of Jason's body he looked dead but I'm.. Sure he's fine I looked at Tim and Stephanie they looked at me we all started crying 

"call Wally" I said he did Wally ran to us and hung up on the phone 

"we'res mom" he asked 

"batcave" we said

Wally's P. O. V 

I ran in I saw mom holding Jason he looked dead no, no, no, no, no, no, not my little brother I slowly walked to mom she had tears in her eyes 

"mom" I said 

She looked at me then back at Jason I tried not to cry but I feel a tear come down my face, dad walked in I took a deep breath mom ran and hugged dad I looked at Jason I felt his pulse nothing my brother is gone I started crying I ran out of the batcave and ran outside crying this is all my fault I should have ran to him, I should have run..


	12. Chapter 12

I told mom I would call Dick, I called him he answered

-"hey Wally what's up?"

"you need to come home Dick"

-"what's wrong?"

"it's, look I don't want to tell you on the phone just pick up Barbara and come home"

-"Wally"

"just do it Dick!"

He hung up I waited outside for them they pulled up Dick and Barbara walked to me I tried to fight back tears 

"Wally what's wrong!" Dick asked 

"Jason's dead" I said

Barbara covered her face and cried Dick looked at me in shock Dick grabbed my collar angry 

"Dick!"

Dick started crying he hugged me crying I hugged him tight I put my arm on Barbara's back and pushed her to me she hugged me crying, I felt tears stream down my face

The funeral we were all there pawpaw Joe, uncle Hal, my brothers, my wife Artemis, my son Allen, Barbara and Zatanna, mom and dad didn't say two words 

Bethany P. O. V 

After they buried him I just stood there looking at the ground I feel tears stream down my face I feel someone touch my shoulder I looked, Hal I started crying hard he hugged me 

"he's gone he really gone" I said crying 

Weeks later Bruce and I can't stop fighting I need a break from him  we need a break from each other it breaks my heart to say that but I can't be home when all we do is fight, that  night I walked to the Batcave he was looking at the computer typing

"Bruce" I said he kept typing

"I'm leaving" I said he stopped he looked at me

"I understand.. There will always be a place when you decide to come home" he said I ran out of the batcave I packed my things Bruce and I never sold my old house so I packed my things and dropped them off I ran back to tell the kids goodbye I ran back I got the three of them outside to talk

"mom what is the matter" Stephanie asked I feel my heart break 

"kids you know I love you so much but your dad and I are taking a break" I said they were shocked 

"your getting a divorce!?" Damian asked 

"no no honey just a break so we can stop fighting it is not good for you kids to be around us when all we do is fight" 

Damian crossed his arms I hugged them and kissed there heads I ran off and unpacked my things


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks later I've been having nonstop nightmares about Jason, it's Hals birthday party at Joe's house, I ran to Joe's house I haven't seen him since.. Jason's funeral I knocked Hal opened

"Bethany you made it!" he said happy and hugged me tight I saw Joe he smiled at me I walked in I sat on the couch someone nocked I ran and opened

"Dick your here" I said

"hey mom I didn't want to miss uncle's birthday" he said I smiled he walked in then Wally ran in

"Wally!" I said and shut the door my son's hugged me we sat down in the living room they looked at me I stared at the wall

"so mom how are the kids?" Dick asked

I looked at him and huffed

"there at your dad's house" I said

"mom what's going on?" Wally asked

"nothing boys will talk later" I said

They were quite after we ate cake we were all sitting in the dining room

"so Beth you've been quite" Joe said I huffed

"yeah mom" Wally said I face planted

"Bethany" Hal said

"Bruce and I are taking a break" I said they all started talking I couldn't keep up

"they can stay with me" Joe said

"if mom and dad get a divorce " I cut them off

"enough!" I yelled they stopped

"now Bruce and I didn't sell my old house so I will be staying there the kids are staying with Bruce on the weekends and weeks with me!" I said mad

"sorry mom we were just a little shocked " Dick said

"well I didn't want to leave him" I said Hal got up and walked to me he grabbed my hand

"Hal I'm so sorry" I said

"Bethany let's go talk outside alone" he said I followed him I sat on the steps he sat next to me

"now why did you leave" he asked

"after the funeral I just couldn't take it all we did was fight and fight so I told him I was leaving" I said fighting back tears

"Bethany you haft to quite beating yourself up ok.. Jason was not your fault" he said

I started crying

"he said he was sorry is last words were sorry I wasn't fast enough to save him" I said crying "I failed him my marriage, my son" I said crying I felt horrible for crying in front of Hal, he hugged me

Bruce's P. O. V

Jason is gone my son is dead and it's my fault and on top of all of it I've been having nightmares my wife is alone and wants nothing to do with me


	14. Chapter 14

Jason P. O. V 

One year later I'm alive I shouldn't be but I am, Months went by I've been taking crooks out dad is looking for me, he doesn't know the Redhood is me 

one night Dick and dad were looking for me  I was in a helicopter Dick shot something on the helicopter I lost control of the helicopter I looked at him

"damn I almost thought you wouldn't show.. You want to dance let's dance!" I said

I moved the plane sideways causing it to fall I jumped off on to a building dad stopped the plane I ran off to a building they chased me 

Dad threw a Bata ring at me I dodged and ran inside. I jumped out the window I  threw a Gass can up and shot it causing it to explode I kept running they were still running after me I jumped on airship and shot at them, I jumped on a building and kept running dad threw a line at my leg I quickly cut before it wrapped around my leg, I jumped in 

 

Dad and Dick jumped I set a bomb they ran Dick hurt his leg I got on your bike Bruce looked at me I turned

"you haven't lost your touch dad " I said

the train moved dad and Dick jumped off,  I drove off 

Dicks P. O. V 

Bruce and I were at the batcave I was laying on the stretcher wall Alfred bandaged my leg Bruce was watching the video he took of  Redhood 

"he got some moves and has much has I hate to belabor a point" I said

"and still it is all  often exactly what you do" Alfred said 

" I'm chatty it's part of my charm what I'm saying here is our guy here has some skills he's been trained and trained well" dad paused the video were he cut the cable

"like that he cut the cable before it went around his ankle you just don't do that that has to be practiced and learned" I said 

"and then there's that knife" Bruce  said

"what about the knife" I asked 

"you know many knives that can cut my lines" Bruce said

"not many" I said

"no not many" Bruce said

"well look we obviously have got ourselves a player" I said getting up

"oww" I said in pain

"Alfred take him home" he said

"dad I can still help" I said

"you already have.. Thank you go rest up" dad said

"OK well you know we're to find me if you need me" I said Alfred gave me crutches

"he did just thank me right" I said 

"indeed he did sir" Alfred said 

Bruce P. O. V 

Dick and Alfred left I listened to his voice 

"you haven't lost your touch" he said

I played it over and over he said something I heard him say dad I jumped up I was shocked Jason! I went to Ra's al Ghul I found out the truth that Jason is alive how the hell am I going to tell Bethany


	15. Chapter 15

Jason p. O. V 

ready to face him it was night Bruce in his suit he was in a alley, I had my suit on

"hello.. So glad you could make it" I said he turned

"this ends tonight.. All of it " he said

"nobody knows that better than me" I said

I grabbed my ninja nives and threw them at Bruce he dodged he jumped behind the dumpster he put boosters on it came to me fast I jumped, I threw his line at my leg I fell

"you and your gadgets" I said I cut the line and shocked the line Bruce got shocked and yelled he threw mini bombs by my legs 

"crap!" I said 

they went off I flew in the air I stabbed my knife in the wall. I jumped on the latter and ran up it was storming, on the building Bruce tackled me, I fought him I  cut his belt off and cut his neck

Bruce ran he grabbed me I fell Bruce walked over to me he grabbed me by my jacket I grabbed his mask I ran back holding your knife

"look at you" I said

I threw him his mask he caught it

"I guess we should keep it even" I said 

I took my helmet off, still wearing a mask to cover my eyes

"Jason " he said

"yes" I said

"I don't want to fight you" he said

"all evidence to the contrary" I said

"please I can help you.. I know what happened" he said

"oh you got to talking to Ra's but does it make it easy for you to think that my dip in little fountain of youth turned me rabbed or is this just the real me" I said

I kicked my helmet in front of him he stopped it with his foot I set off a bomb on my helmet it exploded we fought

"tell me what botheres you more that your greatest failure has returned from the grave or that Ive become a better batman than you" I said

holding him by my neck he flipped me  in front of him

"your ruling through intimidation and murder your just another criminal "Bruce said

We were both fighting with the knife

" I'm what this city needs" I said

I threw a cable at the statue wrapped it around Bruce causing him to fly back I ran up and punched him Bruce lit a mach my jacket caught on fire shit, I threw it off I threw my cable and jumped off Bruce grabbed my leg I landed on the side of the building, I ran Bruce chaced me I jumped in the window like I had planned Bruce jumped in I fought Bruce kicked me to the ground I broke the bathtub

"enuff its over" Bruce said

I ran to him and hit him he pushed me to the the wall

"you say you want to be better than me but it won't happen not like this" Bruce said 

He pushed me threw the wall I fell back and hit the ground hard Bruce walked to me 

"I know I failed you but I tried to save you son, I'm trying to save you now" Bruce said 

I aimed my gun at him 

"is that what you think this is about" 

I got up still aiming my gun at him

"I don't know what clouds you're judgment worse your guilt or your antiquated seance of morality.. Dad I forgive for not saving me but why, why on God's earth"

I punched the door showing the jocker tied

"his he still alive!" I yelled

Joker laughed I had beaten him earlier he  moved closer to me he wouldn't shut up he said something about the crowbar I kicked him he fell I aimed my gun at his face

"you be has quite has possible or I'll put one in your lap first" I said I aimed at dad 

"ignoring what he's done in the past blindly stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered the friends he's crippled, you know I thought, I thought I'd be the last person you ever let him hurt, if it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp if he had taken you from this world I would have done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of death worshipping garbage and sent him to hell!" I yelled 

"you don't understand I don't think you ever understood" Bruce said 

"what? What you're moral code just won't allow for that? It's to hard to cross that line" I said

"all I ever wanted it be to damned easy to every, horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then end him but if I do that if I allow myself to go into that place I'll never come back" Bruce said

"why I'm not talking about killing penguin or scarecrow or dent him just him and doing it because because he took me away from you" I said

"I can't I'm sorry" Bruce said 

"well you won't have a choice" I said cocking my gun I tossed it to Bruce he caught it

"I won't" I cut him off

"this is what it's all been about.. This you and me and him now is the time you decide" I said

I broke the chair and grabbed the jocker by the neck

"if you won't kill this psychotic piece of shit I will!" I said 

aiming my gun at the jocker

"if you want to stop me your going to haft to kill me!" I said 

"you know I won't" I cut him off

"I'm going to blow his deranged brain and if you want to stop me your going to haft to shoot me right in my face!" 

Bruce dropped the gun and turned

"its him or me! You haft to decide!" I said he kept walking

"decide now!" I aimed my gun at Bruce

"him or me decide!" I yelled

I shot the gun he dodged he threw a bataring in my gun it exploded.  I yelled in pain. I dropped the gun and jocker I had set a bomb I hit the trigger 20 seconds, Bruce ran to stop the jocker jumped on top of him he punched the jocker and grabbed me he ran out the building I had passed out I woke up in a abandoned alley, I started missing Barbara


	16. Chapter 16

Not a single thing has changed Damian and Tim have been fighting nonstop 

"Jason!" I screamed another damn nightmare I really want to see my husband but I don't want to fight someone nocked shit I woke up the kids

"mom" Damian said

"go back to bed honey" I said

"mom are you OK we heard you scream" Stephanie said

"I'm ok honey" I said

"mom please" Tim said

"kid's I'm ok I promise now go to sleep" I said I heard them walk to thier rooms I tried to go back to sleep

Tim's p. O. V

I'm really worried about mom she has been like this ever since.. Jason's death we need to call Dick and Wally mabye they can up her spirits or mabye just tell her the truth Jason is alive and wants to kill dad and hates us. I texted Stephanie and Damian in our group chat and asked what they thought they agreed so the next day we would call Dick and Wally 

The next day mom made breakfast we walked outside Stephanie called Dick and I called Wally they both answered 

-"hello" they both said 

-"wait Dick is that you" Wally asked 

"just let us explain" I said 

-"Tim" they said 

"mom isn't doing great" Stephanie said 

-"what?!" they said 

"she's been having really bad nightmares again" 

-"OK I'm free this evening I can come by" Wally said 

-"yeah I think I can make it to" Dick said 

"great so y'all can come by this evening and mom can have a moment to breathe" Damian said 

-"beat you there Wally!" 

-"not if I have anything to say about it!" 

Me and Stephanie hung them up so they would shut up, later that evening mom was cooking supper for us we walked in 

"hey mom what are you doing?" I asked 

"fixing pizza" 

"want some help" Stephanie asked her 

"thank you Damian you can get the coke Stephanie you can help me make dessert Timothy you can put the pizzas in and out of the oven" she said we did has she said Damian helped with dessert someone nocked 

"I'll get it Stef Damian add 4 eggs" she said

Bethany P. O. V 

I ran to the door 

"I got here first" Dick said 

" no I did" Wally said 

Boys! I opened the door they were elbowing each other I cleard my throat they stopped 

"mom!" they said and hugged me I saw they brought frozen pizzas I rolled my eyes 

"I'm just going to bring the frozen pizza's" Wally said 

I ran to the kitchen 

"we got it in here mom talk to Dick and Wally" Tim said 

"OK" I said 

I sat on the couch Wally and Dick sat with me 

"so mom how have you been?" Dick asked 

"good" I said 

Tim started yelling we ran in 

"Tim!" I said he burnt his hand I grabbed a ice pack and put it on his hand 

"I'm so sorry mom this was supposed to be perfect night!" he said

" you planned this?" I asked

"yes" Dick said

"the kids called saying you were having nightmares again" Wally said

I face planted

"mom you need to sit down" Wally said

"what?! What is it that you'd haft to keep secrets from me!" I asked

"mom you need to see dad" Damian said

"Damian I've already told you that me and your father are taking a break" I said

"mom he's right I think it may be time you go see dad" Wally said I huffed 

I put on my uniform it had been a long time since I worn my uniform I ran out of the house and ran to find bat's I saw him standing on a building I ran to him but tripped I fell on top of him

"flash!" he said

"batsy" I said I got up and offered a hand to him I had a flash back of the last time this happened he grabbed my hand and got up

"what are you doing here?" he asked I folded my arms and walked to the edge of the building I touched my wedding ring he put his hands on my shoulders

"Bethany I need to show you something" he said

"OK" I said we got in the Batmobile and drove to the Batcave we walked in he put a photo on the screen I saw him

"Jason!" I said crying I looked at Bruce his fase was full of shame 

"he's not the same Bethany, Ra's resurrected Jason he's been killing I've tried to stop him I didn't tell you because I didn't know how" he said I ran to him he kissed me and hugged me tight 

"I miss my wife Bethany" he said 

"I miss my husband" I said 

"come home to me" he said 

"OK" I said crying he hugged me tight I grabbed on to his shirt tight


	17. Chapter 17

I moved back home Bruce and I stopped fighting for the first time in a year. I was so happy and relieved but I'm so worried about Jason

Barbara P. O. V

I'm so worried about Jason being alone out there he's not in his right mind who would be, I heard Bethany moved back in with Bruce they need each other, I just turned 18 I've only seen Jason once my dad doesn't know I'm Batwoman and I'm pregnant with Jason's baby I'm the only one who knows 

Jason's P. O. V

Fuck my shoulder hurts and my damn leg I don't know where I'm going, I see something familiar I walked to the house I tried to hold myself up on the door I opened I saw mom she screamed when she saw me and dropped her glass breaking it. I tried to hold myself up on the door handle she ran to me she tried to pick me up I fell on the ground hard

"Bruce!...

Bethany P. O. V 

" Bruce! "I kept yelling I held Jason, he's unconscious Bruce ran in 

" no! "he said he picked Jason up I got up

" we need to take him to the hospital" he said I took Jason from Bruce 

"meet me there" I said he shook his head yes I ran to the hospital 

"help!" I yelled the nurses ran to me one of them brought a stretcher I layed him down 

"excuse me miss you need to fill this out" a nurse said they took Jason tears stream down my face has I watched them take him to the emergency room 

"excuse me miss" she said

"oh sorry" I said I grabbed the clipboard and filled out the information I needed to I gave it to the nurse and sat down in the waiting room, Barbara ran in tears in her eyes 

"mom!" she said crying she ran and hugged me tight 

"hey it's going to be OK" I said 

I saw Bruce, Wally, Artemis, Allen and Dick 

"mom I need to tell you something" she said 

I looked at her 

"I'm pregnant" she said

I was shocked Wally and Dick jaw dropped Bruce huffed Artemis face was shocked 

"I'm so sorry" she said crying 

"honey honey it's OK we still love you it's going to be OK does Jason know?" I asked 

she shook her head no Wally hugged her 

"I'm gonna be a uncle" he said 

Dick hugged her I walked to Bruce 

"you ok?" I asked he hugged me 

"have they said anything" Bruce asked me 

"he lost consciousness do to shock bullet went straight through his leg, his leg is broken they said he needs to stay off of it he broke his arm" I said 


	18. Chapter 18

Jason P. O. V

Damn everything hurts I feel someone holding my hand, I hear beeping I open my eyes and see mom, it's been so long since I have seen mom she's looking at my shoulder my shoulder is bandaged and in a lot of pain 

"momma" I try to say

"Jason" she said crying she sat on the bed she touched my cheek I fought back tears

"what happened?" I asked

"you came to the house beat up I ran you here" she said crying I hugged her she hugged me and put her hand on the back of my neck

"I'm so sorry son" she said

"mom stop" I said

I saw Wally and Dick I took a deep breath Wally shook his head he folded his arms and Dick started crying

"Jason" Wally said he walked to me mom moved Wally sat down Dick sat on the other side of the bed, mom left shit this is not going to go well Wally clinching his fist Dick just stared at the wall

"you two aren't going to say anything" I said

Wally got up in frustration he leaned on the wall and shut his eyes Dick and I watched him

"what?!" Wally asked mad

"what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked

"Jason look at yourself honestly you look more dead than" Wally stopped and stormed out Dick huffed

"Wally!" Dick said

he went after him I was alone man I really fucked up I'm so damn tired...

Dicks P. O. V

I followed Wally I grabbed his shoulder he quickly turned

"what do you want Dick!" he asked mad

"we haven't had our little brother in almost 2 years Wally" I said Wally looked like he was about to cry Wally ran off

Wally's P. O. V

I ran outside and sat down in the grass, its dark outside I needed space, seeing Jason like that brought back a lot of memories I've been trying to forget, I layed down and looked at the stars, I thought about feeling his pulse when he died I feel tears stream down my face I got up I need to apologize to Jason

Dick's p. O. V

I walked in to check on Jason he saw me

"where's Wally?" he asked

"I don't know" I said I sat down

"what the hell is his problem" he asked

"Jason I think you know why he was the one who saw your body besides mom and dad" I said he huffed I looked at him 

"you seriously don't get it" I said mad

"what?" he asked

"Jason we all grieved I buried my brother once and I do not want to bury you again" I said fighting back tears

"just stop it Dick" he said he started crying I couldn't control myself I hugged him he hugged me tight

"Jason I'm so fucking sorry" I said

Wally walked in he leaned on the wall I walked out to give them some time

Wally's P. O. V

I took a deep breath and walked to Jason with my hands in my pockets I sat down on the bed looking at the ground 

"look Dick told me that you saw me" he said

Why did you haft to bring that up

"yeah" I huffed "Jason look I'm sorry ok I shouldn't have left earlier like I did it's just hard seeing you like this.. again your my brother alright I just" I looked at him he sat up more I could tell he's in a lot of pain, I touched the back of his neck man I missed my brother I hugged him he started crying a little has did I 

Pawpaw Joe and Hal came to the hospital

Jason p. O. V 

I saw Uncle Hal crying Wally got up Hal put his hand behind my neck and hugged me 

"oh Jay" he said he let go of me I saw pawpaw Joe he smiled and started crying he hugged me


	19. Chapter 19

Jason's P. O. V

I started waking up I feel someone holding my hand I opened my eyes and see Barbara holding my hand crying she looked at me I touched her cheek she held my arm 

"how are you feeling?" she asked 

"like hell" I said she had something on her mind "you ok?" 

"yeah... No" she said 

"babe what's wrong?" 

"Jason your going to be a father" she said

"what?! You're pregnant " 

"I found out a few weeks ago" she said she started crying 

"hey hey Barbara" I said I pulled her to me and hugged her she cried in my arms 

Later mom and dad came in Barbara told me that she told mom and dad she was pregnant 

"so I guess Barbara told you two about the baby" I said 

Dad cleared his throat, mom huffed I know there a little disappointed in me 

"look are know you two are not exactly happy with me right now" Mom cut me off 

"Jason were we surprised yes a little shocked yes" dad cut in

"we just didn't want you two to make the same mistakes we did" he said 

"exactly we love you both and we are thrilled to be grandparents again" mom said 

"but you two need somewhere to stay" dad said 

"they could live in my old place" mom said 

"that could work" I said 

"yeah that can work for me" Barbara said 

"I'll pack my things up and take them there" Barbara said 

"and Jason you have things at home I can run over" mom said

After I left the hospital me and Barbara went to our knew home we unpacked everything with mom and Wally's help we finshed I still haven't seen my younger siblings so I told mom they could come over 

Stephanie, Tim and Damian ran and hugged me I was surprised but happy they were crying 

"your alive" Damian said hugging me tight 

"oh Jason we brought you something" Stephanie said she ran off she brought a gaming console 

"we thought you might like it since you'll be stuck on the couch" she said I hugged her they set up the game's we played games for hours 

Months later my shoulder and leg healed Barbara is 5 months pregnant now I got a job. Week later I proposed to Barbara we got married


	20. Chapter 20

2 years later 

Wally's P. O. V

Sitting on the couch holding my daughter Allie she just turned one, Allen is outside playing, Artemis is cooking, I'm just relieved everyone is OK that is except for Tim I haven't heard from him in a while now that I think about it to be completely honest I haven't heard from my any of my siblings 

Dick's p. O. V 

Zatanna and I are dating I'm so in love with her I want to marrie her and start a family with her 

Jason P. O. V 

"Jason!" Barbara yelled I ran in

"she said something" she said I let a sigh of relief I picked my daughter up we named her Martha after my dad's mom, she is 2 now I can't believe how much time goes

"what did you say" I asked I picked her up she had inherited my white streak in my hair she had my hair and Barbara's eyes, she laughed 

Barbara P. O. V 

I found out I'm pregnant again last night I haven't told Jason yet 

Tim's P. O. V 

I got my own place in Gotham it was  a little big and I do miss Stephanie. Sitting on my bed drinking coffee I just turned 19. I should be happy, Jason is alive mom and dad are back together, but I just feel a cloud over my head I assume it's just me and drink more coffee

Stephanie's p. O. V 

I really care about Tim I hate he moved out I love him I just don't know how to tell him how I feel about him 

Damian's P. O. V

I just turned 16 my friends Kara and Jon have been there for me thick and thin, Kara is the only person I can really talk to about me


	21. Chapter 21

Dick's P. O. V 

I opened my eyes from sleeping I got dressed Today's Saturday I sat down and thought about how to propose to Zatanna 

Later that night I went on a date with Zatanna we were sitting on the baconly outside the stars were out she leaned the baconly 

"it's beautiful" she said I looked at her

"just like you" I said she blushed 

"Dick would you quit making me blush!" she said turning her head away from me I gently moved her chin back to me I kissed her I couldn't stop myself I got down on my knee

"Dick!" 

I held her hand "Zatanna Zatara I have loved you since I was a kid I want to start a family with you will you marrie me" 

"yes" I put the ring on her finger I kissed her I wrapped my arms around her and spun around she laughed 

Tim's P. O. V 

I can't take it I can't focus I can't stop thinking about Stephanie I layed back fuck I think I'm in love with Stef I covered my face and huffed in frustration it was raining hard I called Jason he may know what to do 

"what is it Timmy" 

"I'm in love with my damn sister" 

"I know how that feels" 

"exactly why I called" 

"my word of advice don't fight it" 

"thanks Jay I think I know what to do" I said I hung up before he said anything else 

I need to see her I grabbed my jacket and put it on I ran to my parents house soaking wet from the cold rain I knocked Alfred opened 

"master Timothy" he said I didn't respond I ran to Stephanie's room I knocked she opened 

"Tim are you OK!" she asked worried about me 

I scratched the back of my head "uh no" 

"Timothy if you don't tell me what's wrong I may have to kill you" she said I halfway smiled 

I took a deep breath I looked in her the eye "you" I mumbled 

"me what on earth did I do!?" 

"Stephanie calm down its not like that" I'm so frustrated just say it say it! "I love you Stephanie Brown!" I almost yelled her face turned to shock no no no no please say you love me she grabbed my collar on my jacket and kissed me 

"I love you too Timothy Wayne" 

2 weeks later 

Damian's P. O. V 

I opened my eyes from sleeping I grunted I can't get Kara off my mind mabye she controls my mind no she can't and yet she's all in my heart and mind I can't fight these feelings for her 

"mom!" I yelled 

She ran in my room "Damian are you alright!?" 

I covered my face in a pillow she sat down with me 

"son what's wrong?" 

"when did you fall in love with dad" 

I looked at her her face softened 

"your dad hmm let's see right after I got in a divorce your dad hadn't seen me at the meeting he went to my house he talked to me and hugged me he was there for me and I was there for him ever since" 

"do you think I could ever be there for someone" 

"of course Damian are you alright?" 

"yes mom I'm fine in fact I think you just fixed everything" I said I kissed her cheek and left to go to see Kara 

I made it to her house I knocked she opened 

"Damian what are you doing here?" she asked 

"look Kara can we talk" I saw Jonathan "alone" she looked at Jon and shook her head yes 

We walked to my house we walked behind the manor outside we stood under a tree I huffed 

"Damian what's wrong?" she asked I'm so frustrated I couldn't get it out I hit the tree "Damian!?" 

"I'm sorry Kara alright" I took a deep breath 

"Damian sorry about what?" her voice worried I looked at her 

"look you and I both know I'm not the best at talking about stuff I know I'm not the best guy, you know I" I hit the tree again "just say it!" I said mad 

"Damian say what?" her voice calm she always somehow made me feel calm 

"Kara you have always been able to calm me down, put me in my place when I'm being a ass, always know when I'm mad, upset you are the only one I think about" I looked at her "I'm in love with you Kara and I've been" she kissed me I blushed 

" I love you too and did I mention you are really good kisser!" she said I smiled blushing she kissed my cheek and flew off


	22. Chapter 22

Bethany's P. O. V 

Year's later Christmas morning Wally and Artemis son Allen is 5 there daughter All is 3. Dick and Zatanna have a son named Zack. Jason and Barbara daughter Martha just turned 4 they had a son they named him Brandon. Tim and Stephanie have been married for a year now and Damian is dating Kara 

I decorated the house against my husband's wishes I always called him a grinch I heard the doorbell ring I ran and opened the door Paula! 

"Paula you made it!" I said 

"I hope you don't mind I came early to help" she said

"it's perfect I could use the help" I said 

Paula used her wheelchair and rolled in I shut the door Alfred brought her tea wall she helped me cook a lot.. We finshed I looked at the clock it's 5 o'clock 

"the kids should be here soon" I said 

"good I miss my grandchildren" Paula said 

"has do I" I said 

I head the doorbell I ran to the door I opened and saw Hal and Diana! 

"uh hi Diana" I said 

"hello Bethany Hal invited me to you're Christmas celebration" she said

"did he now please come in" I said 

They walked in Diana walked to the kitchen I in front of Hal  he laughed 

"start talking" 

"OK ok I invited a girl" 

" girl Hal Diana is a girl who you've had a crush on since we joined the team I'm just surprised you finally asked her out" I said 

"I didn't like her when we we joined the team!" he said 

"really cause that's what you told me" I said laughing 

I heard the timer beap I ran off

"yeah go make yourself useful!" he said 

"I heard that!" I yelled he laughed 

I heard the doorbell I ran and opened 

"Joe!" I said 

"hey Beth Merry Christmas" he said 

I hugged him "Hal brought a girl" I said 

"finally" Joe said I laughed 

Joe walked to the living room I heard the door open I ran and saw bat's I smiled at him he grunted I ran and kissed him 

"whose all here?" Bruce asked 

"Paula, Joe, my brother oh and you'll never guess" 

"what did you do" he said 

"relax bat's it's Diana" I said 

His eye's wide open I laughed we walked to the kitchen Diana, Hal and Paula are in the living room Bruce hugged me from behind I heard the doorbell I ran kissed Bruce and then to the door I opened Wally holding Allen and Allie and Artemis holding presents 

"Wally! Artemis! Kid's! Merry Christmas" I said

"hey Bethany merry Christmas" Artemis said 

I hugged Artemis and Wally Allen and Allie hugged me 

"hey kid's you're grandma Paula, grandpa batsy, uncle Hal and aunt Diana are in the living room" I said 

They ran to the living room the inherited my speed 

"aunt Diana?!" Wally asked shocked 

I laughed "yeah you're uncle finally made a move" 

Artemis and Wally laughed and walked to the living room with the presents they brought I saw a car Dick and Zatanna got out I ran up to the them 

"mom! Merry Christmas!" Dick said 

I hugged him he hugged me tight I heard Zack I ran and got I'm out and held him Dick and Zatanna grabbed the presents we went inside 

"oh so we have a extra" I said 

"really who?" Dick asked 

"you're uncle's date Diana" I said 

Dick laughed they walked to the living room Bruce walked to me I gave him Zack I heard the doorbell and opened the door and saw Stephanie and Tim with presents 

"merry Christmas mom!" Stephanie said 

I hugged there necks 

"oh kid's" I said happy 

"it's good to be home" Tim said 

"I'll second that" Stephanie said 

"well I've certainly missed you both" I said 

They walked to the living room I heard a car I looked outside and saw Jason, Barbara and Martha 

"got the presents" Barbara asked Jason 

"yeah babe I'll get them" he said

I ran up behind him 

" mom" he said

"Jason" I said 

He turned around and hugged me Barbara smiled holding Martha Wally ran out he ruffled Jason's hair

"hey!" Jason said mad

Wally ran and brought the presents inside we walked inside ok there's Jay, Barbara, Martha, Paula, Hal, Diana, Tim, Stef, Dick, Zatanna, Zack, bat's, Wally, Artemis, Allen, Allie, Damian! 

"hey mom" I hear

I turned around and saw Damian and Kara I smiled and hugged him tight 

"sorry were late we we're at my parents" Kara said 

"oh no it's perfectly fine" I said 

They walked to the living room I heard everyone greet them I took a deep breath


	23. Chapter 23

I walked to the picture in the living room of my first Christmas with Bruce. I picked it up it was of me, Bruce, Wally and Dick it's the first picture I have of Bruce smiling. Wally stood next to me looking at the picture 

"time certainly does run" he said

"very true son" I said 

Bruce walked up looked at the picture he hummed 

"dinner is served" Alfred said 

Everyone went to the dining room and sat down at a full table with kids in laps we all ate everyone was talking Dick whistled everyone looked at him 

"Zee and I have some great news" Dick said 

"yes son" Bruce said 

"Zee's pregnant" Dick said

I smiled in excitement Stephanie chocked on her food and spit it out Tim's eye's went wide 

"you too" she said 

"Stephanie!" Tim said 

I had to stop myself from laughing I couldn't we all laughed including Bruce 

"way too go Drake" 

"oh shut up Dami I'm surprised you h" Bruce cut him off 

" boys! "Bruce said 

" can we open presents! "Allen said 

" please "Allie said 

" yes let's open presents "Bruce said

Everyone went to the living room Bruce sat down wall Dick and Wally handed out presents...

After everyone opened presents I turned on a movie 

" what are we watching? "Wally asked 

" How the Grinch Stole Christmas" I said trying not to laugh

Bruce grabbed me I laughed I sat in his lap I noticed Damian and Kara we're missing I ran to go find them I saw Damian and Kara in front of a tree he got down on the knee Damian is proposing to Kara! She shook her head yes I saw his face let up he put her ring on and kissed her I smiled I felt Bruce hug me from behind I turned around and kissed him 

"we've had a good run Bethany Allen" 

"that we have Bruce Wayne a very wonderful run" 

He kissed me 

The run is over hope you enjoyed!


End file.
